Oh Really?
by Sere-Cosmos
Summary: SasukexOC OC details inside. When Akari is craving a bit of alone time, it spells out some mental trouble for our dear Sasuke. [R&R, pretty please.]
1. No Sex? Oh Really?

MY FIRST successful FIC. OMGYAY.

I haven't updated my account in a few years, huh? And the last one didn't even have anything to do with anime... sigh Gomen, gomen. I haven't quite contributed to the world of fanfiction much.

So, some background for the story. Oh, boy.

I guess all you need to know is that this is SasukexOC, and the OC is Akari, who is living with Sasuke and currently dating him... Oh, Akari's best friend Mayu is mentioned once. Poor Mayu.

SPOILER FOR NARUTO!!!!!! After Ch. 340-something, I think...

This takes place after Sasuke comes back to Konoha after killing Orochi-bastard (seeing as how he _will_. _Come_. BACK. YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT.) with Karin, Sui-kun, and Juu-chan. Dunno what happens in between this and chapter 351, but it doesn't matter in this story, so I won't worry about it. They fought Akatsuki, whatever. They're just in Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I'm not godly enough to own Naruto. ;;

Rated T to M-ish? I don't know.

----------- Chapter 1: No sex? Oh really?

"_Sasuke_ _totally would __**not have sex with you**__!"_ Ino proclaimed indignantly as she walked through the halls of the Uchiha mansion with Akari and Sakura. She clutched a shirt that Akari borrowed from her, just as Sakura was holding a skirt within her folded arms.

"He wouldn't even _kiss you_."

The blonde continued her argument with Akari, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked skeptical. "Ino, I don't think that's wise subject to bring up..." she said, while Akari crossed her arms, also turning indignant.

"Oh _really?_"

A determined look then crossed her face as she turned and stalked down another hall, leaving Ino and Sakura puzzled, before they walked after her. After all, there was no way they could get out of the mansion without her guidance, with all the halls and doors...

Akari abruptly turned a corner, and her two guests peeked around to see what in the world she was doing.

Lo and behold, they found that Sasuke had just walked out of his room and noticed Akari walking towards him. Sakura became alarmed, wondering just how far Akari would go...

Sasuke hadn't yet noticed the other two girls around the corner, and tilted his head slightly. "Akari, what's...?" He started to ask, but she walked straight up to him, tugging on his shirt and standing on her tip-toes, effectively kissing him full on the lips.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure what this was all about, bur when he sensed the presences around the corner, he decided to play along.

He held one of her hands in his, and held her chin with his other, slowly deepening the kiss.

Akari smirked slightly when she heard _two_ shrieks (it seemed she had surprised Sakura as well!) and stepped back from her boyfriend. (And even though she had stepped away from him, she _was_ craving a bit of alone time with Sasuke...)

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her sudden advances.

"Ino and Sakura were watching." Akari informed him matter-of-factly.

Oh. Well, then. Why wouldn't she just- _make out_ with him in front of _the entire ninja population?_ They were going to find out anyway; Konoha _thrived_ on _gossip_.

But Sasuke did have to admit, the rivalry between Ino, Sakura, and Akari _was_ getting ridiculous... and plus, Karin was getting mixed up in it as well.

Joy.

Although, Akari looked down the hall, and when she heard the front door slide to a close (they were, after all, only a few halls away from it, and Akari had hoped the girls would have been able to find there own way out), she practically _pounced_ across the hall and straight into Sasuke, pushing him straight through the _open. Bedroom. Door._

'_...Oh, shit.'_ Sasuke thought. _'What the hell is she doing now?'_

Once right inside his bedroom, Akari grabbed his shirt, dragging him down into another passionate kiss- while she closed the door with her other hand.

And as her other hand wound up to around his neck, Sasuke _couldn't help_ but grab her waist and press against her. His self-control went down the drain when it came to Akari- especially when she was _kissing _him

And so, Sasuke's action prompted her to break their kiss and start pushing him back again, until he ran into the _bed._

'_Oh, __**shit,**__'_ once again echoed through Sasuke's mind as he lay beneath Akari, and he managed to voice his 'concern' before Akari _attacked_ him again.

"A-are you sure we should-?" He began, but Akari held his jaw and replied, "You. **Aren't**. _**Protesting**__." _before capturing his lips in a kiss- **yet again**.

Her tone was _extremely_ convincing.

This was extremely close to the farthest their relationship had ever gone, seeing as how Sasuke's shirt wasn't taken off- yet- and they weren't caught up in a blind passion, like the night Sasuke had returned to Konoha with Suigetsu and the others. But then again, they were pretty damn close.

'_Well, at least we haven't had sex. __**Yet.**__'_

As Sasuke thought this, he almost-_**almost**_- faltered, but when Akari parted from him and lifted his shirt over his head before throwing it onto the floor- _'Damn it, one step closer...'_- his hands were pressing against her back and waist even more, and then his hands were raising her shirt, when one more thought crossed his mind... His lips separated from hers, and Akari looked at him quizzically and _somehow, _innocently. Damn it, she was just so damn _cute._

"Wait. Does anyone know our relationship goes_ this _far?" It certainly wouldn't surprise Sasuke if Mayu knew, but he didn't think he would live through her relentless teasing and suggestions if she _did_ know.

"Mm... not that I know of." Akari muttered before she lowered her lips to his again.

It was a moment before Akari drew back slightly and suddenly smirked, and Sasuke blinked in surprise. He had never noticed her smirk before.

It looked damn good on her.

Her smirk widened ever so slightly, and it was apparent a _devious_ idea just crossed her mind.

"We should tell Karin." Akari then grinned. "Or _show_ her, whichever works better."

That actually made Sasuke laugh. "You're evil."

He smirked at her right back.

"Mm, only to _bitches_." She said.

'_Like Orochimaru...'_Akari added in her mind as an afterthought.

He laughed again at her retort.

"_Akari_..."

He attempted a stern look, though his face still donned a smile. She feigned innocence.

"It's _true..._" Her response was in a singsong voice.

Sasuke's tone of voice turned teasing. "Just because you're _jealous_ of her..."

Her face suddenly became an inch away from his.

"Oh, shut up and finish what you started, damn it..."

And then they were locked in another kiss. As soon as the kiss got intense, Sasuke stopped his advances and flipped Akari over, resting on his arms, placing at least a foot in-between their faces.

His smug expression made her pout.

"You mean finish what _you_ started, Princess."

Akari puckered her lips in thought before rising up to rest on her elbows just as he was, pressing their bodies together and drawing her face to his ear.

"I certainly _will, _if you would _behave._" Akari whispered before she tangled her legs with Sasuke's and fell back onto the bed with him, continuing her _madly passionate_ exploits, and soon Sasuke became caught up in her embrace, and he lost himself to the _passionate night..._

----------------

NOT THE END. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: A Bottle of Honey and a Bowl of Seduction. Which isn't a very good title. Hm. I will dwell on it while writing it. BUT I NEED A FEW REVIEWS BEFOREHAND.

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- 3


	2. Part a: Bottle of Honey

Chapter twooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!

Review replies:

larrycucumber2: My first reviewer!! I love you! Yay! Hehe, yeah, I know... maybe I should put an OOC warning...? Well, anyway, he's not so chaste in this chap, I'll tell you that much...

Disclaimer: What do you mean, I don't own Sasuke? News to me.

...ok, so maybe I don't. But I will. Someday. ...maybe.

AND SINCE I ONLY GOT _ONE_ REVIEW (Thank you, larrycucumber2!!), THIS IS ONLY A SMALL PART OF CHAPTER 2. NO MORE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS. I GOT 45 HITS ON THIS, PEOPLE. ONE REVIEW. DO THE MATH. **REVIEW.** Please?

-------------- Chapter 2A: Bottle of Honey...

So, Akari and Sasuke ended up not having sex. How, you ask? Who knows. The question was absolutely blowing Sasuke's mind. In his sleep, at least.

They were so close to it! Sasuke's hand had been resting on her back- _beneath_ her shirt, he never quite got it off- when Akari paused in their kiss, resting her forehead against his, and... just held him.

And he was extremely satisfied with that.

Sure, he was glad they didn't need sex to sustain their relationship, but Sasuke supposed that he felt that having sex was a big step in building their relationship's foundation.

Either that or marriage.

And marriage seemed a lot safer.

Sasuke stowed that thought away for later contemplation as he slowly rose into consciousness. And from the feel of Akari's elbows on his chest, she was already awake.

His conscious level rose to its peak and the first thing he did was inhale deeply and wrap an arm around Akari, which were always the first things he did every morning he could.

But Sasuke paused when the scent he inhaled was... _awfully_ sweet. His eyes opened abruptly, and the first thing they landed on was Akari's smiling face and... a bottle of honey clutched in her hand.

'_What the hell?' _Sasuke stared at her incredulously as she licked some honey off her finger and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey, babe." She said as she snapped the cap on the bottle closed and laid her head down on his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes and wondered how in the world she could stand so much sweet sugar so early in the morning...- what _time_ was it, anyway?

He opened his eyes again and glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, then grunted in a distressed sort of way and just held Akari closer. It was after noon. People were going to be asking questions once they got out of the house.

And Ino and Sakura...-

'_Oh, man...'_ He opened his eyes again to find that she had immediately reopened the bottle and was at it again.

Vaguely, Sasuke marveled at how she could have even slipped out of the bed, much less for over _five seconds_, to get the honey out of the kitchen without him noticing.

While staring at Akari, he reflected on the trouble today that she would bring him with her actions last night.

He rubbed his face wearily with one hand and then placed his arm behind his head, satisfied with just watching her take delight in her... _honey._

He frowned slightly at the sweet substance, before giving up on attempting to tell Akari to put the bottle away.

Sighing, he contemplated whether or not he really wanted to get out of bed or not, then decided against it and closed his eyes again.

But he snapped them open again as he jumped slightly at the feel of _**honey**__ dropping onto his **stomach**._

And it felt _awfully_**warm**... Realization suddenly dawned on Sasuke.

'_...she heated the goddamn bottle...'_ It seemed the fire from last night hadn't quite died out yet.

He saw Akari attempt to hide a grin as she let out a small, "Sorry," and he jumped again as her finger trailed along his abs, cleaning up the honey and she stuck her finger in her mouth, now not attempting to hide her mischievous grin from him.

He stared at her in disbelief as she prolonged licking the honey of her finger, winking at Sasuke in the process.

He could still feel the heat from the liquid substance and he regretted thinking that it felt like Akari's warm breath on his skin, or her lips on his neck-

------------------ End of Preview thingie.

Review, and I'll post up the rest of the chapter!


	3. Ch2 Part b: & Dose of Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto's.

Review reply:

itachi'smybiotch- Yaaay, thank you! And P.S., nice username. X3

Ok, ok. Since I got one more review, here's the rest of the chap. But, it WAS only one. I think I need 5 before I put up the next chap. 3 more!

--------------- Chapter 2b: ...and (another?) Dose of Seduction

Recap:

_(He stared at her in disbelief as she prolonged licking the honey off her finger, winking at Sasuke in the process._

_He could still feel the heat from the liquid substance and he regretted thinking that it felt like Akari's warm breath on his skin, or her lips on his neck-)_

He groaned ever so slightly as she took another drop of honey onto her finger, and this time she didn't put it in her mouth, but showed her tongue, licking up the golden sugary honey very, _very_ slowly before she drew her hand away from her face. She then licked her lips, before-

Sasuke then grabbed the sides of her face, rising up to meet her in a kiss, and the bottle dropped to the floor, suddenly forgotten. One of his hands slid to her neck while the other fell to her waist, and he laid back down slowly... -how does he always end up beneath her?

He grabbed her waist, flipping her over so quickly that she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and the base of his neck with her other, before he brushed his lips against hers and trailed kisses to her jaw. She rubbed his neck, and he returned to her mouth.

He usually didn't like sweet things, but somehow, the hint of honey combined with Akari's natural taste was _bliss_. He moaned into her mouth before parting from her and whispering in her ear fervently. "_Akari_..."

She stared into his eyes, running her hand through his hair.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Then she blinked, as if realizing something.

"...I'm hungry." And Sasuke blinked as well, for he was suddenly on his back again and Akari sat up, sliding off the bed and out of the room, leaving her boyfriend breathing heavily on the bed- _**alone.**_

He growled and shot out of the bed, practically running out of his room and down the hall, following the object of his passions to the kitchen.

When he entered, she was at the refrigerator, bent down to retrieve some breakf- _lunch_, rather. He stopped at the door and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms and studying her.

She was leaning on the fridge door and humming quite blissfully, with her long black hair draping over her shoulders and back like fabric- like _silk_, Sasuke corrected himself- and as she bent over, it fell to the side, exposing her shoulders, back, and back_**end**_.

Sasuke sighed impatiently, and strode over to her, until he was right behind her and grabbed her hips, tugging her back so she landed into his arms. The refrigerator door swung to a close, also forgotten.

He held her hips and waist protectively and she put her hands over his as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back, and he spoke.

"That was _not_ nice." He could just _feel_ the smirk creeping onto her face.

"Tough luck, babe. I need _food_."

She started to walk out of his arms, but he spun her around and pinned her to the fridge. After kissing her, he looked into her eyes to find that she was smirking and had an all-knowing look in her eyes. Her arms were relaxed on his shoulders, and her hands were lightly clasped behind his neck. Her pose _screamed_ 'I told you so'.

He stared at her despairingly.

"You weren't even _hungry_, **were you**?"

She smiled this time, and brought his face to hers.

"_Nope._"

As they once again became lip-locked, a tall, black-haired woman around her mid to late 20's walked into the kitchen... and walked right back out.

...But peeked around the corner to spy on her best friend & her best friend's boyfriend.

Mayu found it unbelievable that they would just make out in their kitchen like that. I mean, sure she was uninvited, but _damn!_ They could keep it in the bedroom, at least!

When it was apparent that the young couple wasn't going to let up any time soon, she gave up and walked back out of their house.

She would just steal the Uchiha's food later.

So, Mayu left and the young couple broke apart.

"She gone?" Akari questioned, her lips hovering barely an inch from Sasuke's.

"Yeah..." ...and they kissed one more time, before they finally separated and Akari turned back to the fridge while Sasuke leaned on the table.

"Although..." Sasuke mused as he watched his girlfriend retrieve the requirements for making sandwiches from the fridge, "You still owe me."

As she placed the bread on the counter, Akari turned and winked at him.

"Whatever you say, babe." She said as she turned back to her food, and Sasuke came up behind her, mimicking their earlier positions.

She started to make her sandwich, and he waited patiently for her to finish before she turned to face him.

She just sat there, smiling at him while eating her sandwich.

"Oh," He said, suddenly realizing he was bare-chested. "...I'll go change."

Akari shifted her weight a bit, muttering a quick, "'kay," around her sandwich. Then she winked at him. "I'll join you in a bit."

He just glared at her lightly and walked back to his room. He could hear her laughter from the hall.

----------------

End of Chapter 2! I had plans for a third chapter, but I don't know. What do you think? Should I just leave it at a two-shot? But I _do _have some pretty good ideas for Ch. 3...

Well, anyway, review please


End file.
